The Defense Against The Dark Arts
by OnlyABookworm
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall needs new teachers. She looks to an old friend for some help.
1. Chapter 1

||I ASKED FOR HARRY POTTER WHEN I WAS ELEVEN, I ASKED FOR PERCY JACKSON WHEN I WAS TWELVE, EITHER WAY I DON'T OWN THEM||

CHAPTER ONE THE TEACHER

So, your suppose to write one of these disclaimer thingies but I just don't want to. So yeah, enjoy.

Harry's POV.

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow, a week from the star of school. Hermione was to meet them the next day. Harry was going to be a seventh year since it was offered again, due to improper schooling the year before. He was laying on the bed when Ron walked in,

"Hey Harry, my dad wants to know if we wanted to travel to the airport, with him to pick up someone for school. I told him I would ask you."

"Well Hermione isn't going to be here 'til tomorrow, so why not?"

"Okay we're leaving in thirty."

That made Harry think who this person was. He gradually got up and got downstairs, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and George filed into the car.

* * *

Percy's POV.

I was sitting on the plane gripping my armrests so tight that my knuckles were white. I couldn't help but think of what I was getting ready to do.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting by the lake, like I always do when I need a moment. Annabeth was with her cabin for a meeting on how to redecorate the camp after it was nearly destroyed in the Roman vs. Greek quarrel last week. Three cabins had nearly been demolished. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Katie came looking for me telling me that Chiron wanted to talk to me.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed the giant war ended about two months ago, I did not want another quest. I worked my way to the Big House. When I walked in there was a unknown female in emerald green robes talking to the wheelchair bound centaur.

"Ahh, Percy, good afternoon, this is Headmistress McGonagall."

"Hi? Uh, sorry sir but what did ya need me for?"

"That's just it, the headmistress teaches at a wizarding school in England and she is afraid with a war just over that they may try to take vengeance against a student, I would like you to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position there. You are perfectly qualified."

I was speechless, "Me a teacher, sir?"

"Yes the school year starts in two weeks, it is in England an-"

"That means I have to fly!"

The headmistress spoke, "Do not worry we have talked to Zeus about the situation. He will allow you to fly there."

Again I was speechless, "I'm gonna talk to Annabeth."

Then I ran out the door. I ran straight into her, I told her what was happening. She told me to go I would save people's lives. Eventually that night I told Chiron I would go. He seemed thrilled.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was brought out of my thoughts when the intercom announced, "We are taking a descent, please fasten you seat belts."

I had never taken mine of. Twenty or so minutes later, they allowed people to leave. I was one of the first people off. I restrained myself from kissing the ground.

I remember what Chiron said, "A family of redheads will greet you and take you to their house until the train comes." I nearly tripped over my feet with jet lag. A boy about my age with red hair caught my backpack. I said my thanks and began looking for a sign for Perseus Jackson, with slight disadvantage due to my dyslexia.

The boy who helped me asked if he could help so I just said "Sure. Name's Percy Jackson but the sign may say Perseus."

He seemed slightly shocked but led me to a group of redheaded people, much like himself and said, "That worked out, I'm Ron Weasley. This is my dad Arthur Weasley, and brother George Weasley."

A boy that looked a lot like me introduced himself as Harry Potter and was awaiting a response with an expression of please don't recognize me. This was the kid I had been sent to look after but I didn't let him know. They put my stuff in a car and we piled in, I was wondering how it fit.

* * *

Harry's POV.

Perseus, or Percy as he told us to call him, didn't look much older that me. He had an aura of power, one that said to not underestimate him. He also was broad shouldered and muscular. He looked a lot like me with unruly raven black hair, and sea green eyes that said I've been to hell, back and then some.

He also had a strange gray strand of hair. When I introduced myself I was waiting for the famous reaction, but it never came. He politely took my hand in a handshake that shocked me with the amount of power and strength behind it.

The others also got that reaction when he shook their hands. They were surprised. When we got back to the Burrow, we walked into the sitting area. Percy set his stuff down and took a seat; he was fascinated by the clock on the wall and kept asking questions about it.

Mrs. Weasley was slightly surprised when she saw him due to his age. She set down cookies and he grabbed a couple.

Mrs. Weasley asked where he was from, and "New York." Came the reply. I asked about family, his eyes slightly darkened. He told us about his mom and step-dad and that his dad was lost at sea before he was born. Mrs. Weasley then ushered him up to a room to sleep after he yawned a couple of times.

When she came down she asked if we had noticed how young he was and the faraway look he had in his eyes like he was only half there.

A.N.

What do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO THE NEXT DAY

Percy POV.

I actually got up early and went down to the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley reading a paper with moving pictures. I sat down across him and took out the letter from the headmistress. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Weasley went and got it. A girl about my age stepped in and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She walk in to the kitchen and took notice of me.

She stalked off to wake the boys I presumed. Two minutes later they walked down with her, slightly rumpled. Mrs. Weasley had started to make breakfast.

The girl thumped Ron on the back of the head for that one and caused me to laugh. I left when I was finished and told Harry and Ron that we would be leaving for Diagon Alley at noon. I started repacking the things I got out of my trunk.

* * *

Harry POV.

Hermione walked in and immediately woke us up not so kindly. A few seconds later we were walking down the stairs, Hermione started to ask about the guy, we told her that he was the new Defense teacher. To say the least, she was shocked.

We entered the kitchen to find him sitting and talking to Mr. Weasley. When we entered he said a friendly

Ron had to go and say about how good it was causing Hermione to whack him in the head. Percy was laughing at the little exchange, his eyes held slight sadness. Soon enough he left telling us that we were going to Diagon Alley at noon. As soon as Hermione thought he was out of earshot she started to ask questions about the new 'professor' to Mr. Weasley.

Hermione was about to ask another near pointless question, when Percy walked back in.

Percy smiled at that, but it still never reached his eyes. I was beginning to wonder what he'd been through; he was a never ending enigma.

* * *

Percy POV

When I left the room I didn't really go back to my room, as I had already packed that morning, I simply stood in the corner outside the kitchen to listen in. Honestly I was surprised when Hermione asked the easy and obvious questions. She reminded me of Annabeth, so I figured she would ask mind boggling questions, but no she had o be a normal person. When I walked back in and asked if they were ready to go, they all went to get their stuff. We were off to Diagon Alley.

After an uneventful car ride we reached the bar and entrance to the alley. Chiron said that I needed to get a wand from a Mr. Olivander and that I could use the Olympus vault in Gringotts.

I asked Harry to lead me to Gringotts, thank gods I hadn't gone alone or they may have been short a few goblins, because I freaked out when we entered the bank. I think Harry could tell. He just took the lead.

* * *

Time lapse

I will never look at roller coasters the same way, not like I had ridden any lately anyways. When we walked out I guarantee that I was green in the face, and walking like a drunk. Harry was laughing at me until I felt the ground under my feet and could half-heartedly glare at him.

"I have to go to olivanders, my last wand broke in a fight between the two American school."

"Okay, I'm going to find Ron"

So I worked my way through Diagon Alley and came across a store with wands in the window display, but I couldn't read the sign. I walked in. One of those bells atop the door rang when I entered. Then a talkative old guy came in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Do you honestly thnk I could gain the rights in a week? I thought not.

Last time:

I walked in. One of those bells atop the door rang when I entered. Then a talkative old guy came in.

This time:

Percy's POV

"Ahh the young demigod."

He said, "I am Olivander, McGonagall has spoken highly of you Mr. Jackson. Hecate told me that this is the wand for you."

He handed me a wand with ornate wave pattering down the length of it.

"10 inches, Oak, springy, hippocampus scale. This should allow you full use of magic that is necessary for everyday use to keep the wizarding facade up."

"I know you said your name but who exactly are you?"

"Son of Trivia."

"Ah, makes more sense. I'll be leaving now, thanks."

"Goodbye son of Poseidon."

I left the man to his mutterings to find Harry and the gang. I couldn't find them so I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were all chatting about, now I'm not usually an eavesdropper but I hardly knew them, I wanted to know their innermost secrets, did that sound as creepy as I thought it did?

Wow been hanging out with Nico way too much.

Harry's POV

As soon as Percy and I got out of Gringotts, and Percy stopped glaring at me, (what was I supposed to do, not laugh at his face?) I left him after we reached Olivanders and headed to get my supplies.

I found Hermione at the Apothecary shop, and Ron at, the not as lively, joke shop ran by George.

We all met up at the Leaky Cauldron and got a table when I was recounting the story of Percy and Gringotts, "Percy's face when we got off the rail car from Gringotts was hilarious. He was walking like a drunkard too. He just went to get his wand at Olivanders, he said the there had been skirmishes between his school and another in America. What do you think Hermione...Hermione?"

I looked across the table and Hermione was nose deep in a book. I snapped in Hermione's face to get her attention.

"What?"

She sounded annoyed, like when she didn't know the answer to a question.

"What are grouchy about?"

"The American school, how come we've never heard of them. Nor did they aid us in the war."

"Did you just hear what I said about fighting themselves?NSo we know there must be at least two schools in America."

"What did he say the school was called?"

"I didn't."

We all jumped having not heard him come behind us.

"Sorry, sir."

Hermione was quick to apologize, he help up a hand to say 'stop before you dig the grave.'

"It's fine, but as I'm a teacher, never thought I'd say that, leave me be."

"Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"I may have blown up a school, or two." He muttered sheepishly.

Hermione sat gaping at him.

"Also where I have traveled recently is a place that honor and respect are two main aspects of everyday life."

He left for his room.

Then we all ordered and when to our rooms.

* * *

A.N. this part I changed sorry if you thought this to be a large update.

* * *

Time lapse

Percy's POV

When I woke up the first thing I remembered to do was IM Annabeth, I had already forgotten to do that yesterday.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how's England?"

"So far it's great, we're at the leaky cauldron right now, we leave for the train in a couple of hours. I still can't believe they offered me a teaching job."

"You'll be I for a surprise when school starts. Neville is going back, as is Luna and Draco. Nico says Sevie died though, also I might get to teach there as well."

Neville is a son of Ceres and Luna and Draco are both children of Athena.

"That's amazing Wise Girl, now I will be able to see you every day."

"Seaweed Brain I have to go its 10:00 here."

"Oh right, night."

To say when i walked out of there considerately more happy than before it was noticed because my eyes twinkled, apparently.

Everyone walked through to platform 9 3/4 when all Hell broke loose.

* * *

A.N. I thought of leaving it here and updating sooner, but what the heck, why not just continue it.

* * *

"Percy!" and "Praetor!" Was yelled across the station just before I was tackled by three people. I almost grabbed my sword but Harry looked shocked and said, "Neville, Luna, and Draco?"

His voice changed into a question at the end.

"Are you my brother in-law yet?"

I think I invented a new shade of red.

"No haven't had time, she might be coming to Hogwarts though."

"Annabeth's coming, yes."

Just then Harry and Ron came out of their stupor.

"You know each other?"

"Yeah, Draco and Luna are my girlfriend's half siblings, and Neville is my cousin."

They stood there gobsmacked. Then the train whistled signaling that it was leaving. We all boarded and looked for a compartment but I knew the inevitable interrogation was bound to happen.

A.N. Should I make chapters longer but take longer to update or keep doing as I've been?

Thanks for reading y'all!

OnlyABookworm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I have not gained the rights to either of these amazing stories, yet.

THEY WILL BE MINE!

You weren't supposed to hear that.

Third Person

Percy and Draco were talking about the skirmishes.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing the fact that Luna and Draco were half siblings.

Luna was talking to the Woldering Whishsnaps.

Ginny flagged them down when she saw Harry. In that compartment only Ginny was there, so Harry sat with his girlfriend and Ron and Hermione sat together. That left Percy, Draco, Luna, and Neville to the compartment beside them.

Hermione's POV

I can't believe they all know each other. What was the name Neville called the new professor? Playto, Preytor, no Praetor, isn't that Latin? Even more questions surrounding this mysterious American. He never said what school he went to, I highly doubt he went to the Salem University, as it's for girls only. Didn't he say his girlfriend might come?

I mulled these questions over with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ron suggested that, he was a Death Eater, but Harry pointed out that Neville was not a Death Eater at all, Draco maybe, Neville no.

We had only talked for a few minutes, but silence overcame us when we realized Percy was asleep. The three that knew him were laughing at him.

Percy POV

*DREAM*

I was walking in front of a giant castle, the only problem was that I was in robes that I had seen the wizards in but owned none myself. I prefer my armor, just as I thought that my clothes changed, freaking me out a bit. The armor was the armor I wore in the Second Giant war's final battle. Greek styled with a mixture of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Jason had a roman version on beside me but with a javelin through his. He was talking to me but nothing was coming out. But then Leo came around in his armor. I started to freak out both of them were dead they died in that battle. I was washed over with a new set of guilt. It was my fault they were dead, them and countless others. I started to murmur "No, no, no, no."

*DREAM END*

I was awoken with a hand about to touch me but I reach out and pinned them to the floor. Before realizing that it was just Harry, Hermione, Ron, and my fellow demigods. I relaxed in an instant letting Harry up. I nodded to Draco, Luna, and Neville, meaning that I was going to call Annabeth, and walked out of the room.

Harry POV

Percy started to say no under his breath while he was sleeping. Draco, Neville, and Luna sobered up immediately and were shooting each other worried glances. Soon I thought he was freaking out or having a nightmare, I stood up and ignored the nervous glances the others were shooting my way. I was about to shake him when he tensed and pinned me down. His eyes focused and he must have realized that I was a friend, not foe.

He looked at the other three with deadened eyes and nodded. He left right after. Draco, Neville and Luna were looking worriedly at each other.

Hermione and Ron were gaping, as it happened in a minute if not less.

The worried glances were becoming more pronounced so I said, "We need to go find him."

"We'll go, don't worry, we're nearly family."

They left the compartment.

"I think he can be our teacher, he definitely knows defense."

**A.N.**

**Sorry,I'm American I may have messed some stuff up. Hope not, but just in case.**

**I know I should have updated sooner but I have testing all week so this better do.**

**Also I'm helping write the story, Shifting Destinies, with WhaleThenShark and nicranger. Check it out.**

**I changed my update schedule for May, I'll update after I get seven reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed this,**

**OnlyABookworm**


	5. Chapter 5

*I own nothing*

Percy's POV

As I left the compartment all the flashes of memories of that place went through my mind. I seriously hope the Annabeth gets to come. I needed her now more than ever and I get sent on a quest so soon after the third war in four years. Who would've thought I'd actually live to the age of twenty. But I'm starting to think I'm not all that living, on a bad day I look more dead than the dead or Nico, either one. Annabeth doesn't seem to be effected as much, thank gods.

Jason was the first casualty of the big final show down between us and Gaea. Monsters don't have honor or respect, usually, so it wasn't much of a shock when the javelin was thrown from behind him through him, I was shocked he died but not how he died.

We never actually knew what happened to Leo, Gaea captured him in battle so all we saw were ash streaks in the grass. We think he was used as the male sacrifice instead of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly ran into someone, thankfully that someone was Luna.

"Luna do you know where I could IM Annabeth?"

"Sure, we can follow the Miggily Mudpots, they always know where to go."

Luna really isn't looney, but it's her cover while she's at school. She wouldn't normally talk to me like this but there were children everywhere.

Thankfully I was brought to an empty bathroom compartment.

"O' Fleecy do me a solid, show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."t

My beautiful Wise Girl came into the picture, blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail. It was still dark outside, she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. She did get the occasional nightmare or two, or four a week or so. She had dark bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"Wise Girl!"

"Percy, oh thank the gods, I hope you don't have as bad as nightmares as I do, their horrible. I woke up nearly the whole camp up last night."

That's the thing she doesn't realize that I have more nightmares than her and I keep it that way. A leader can't show weakness or the followers will fall, or go all mutiny.

"One good thing about the nightmares, Seaweed Brain, that it convinced Chiron to accept the offer of me teaching in Hogwarts with you. Also I'm riding Blackjack, because he misses you so I hope you have a place to keep him."

Ok I was a little irked that she's taking my Pegasus, especially for that long of a flight.

"Annabeth, you need to come as soon as possible, my nightmares are getting worst without you."

"Percy I'm leaving in four hours, I'll be at the school by nightfall."

"Thanks, wise girl, love you."

"Love you too, Percy."

Well I didn't accomplish exactly what I wanted in that IM but I get my wise girl. I started walking back to the compartment where Harry and the Gang were, when I heard Ron accuse me of being a Death eater, which for one confused me, who would want to eat Thanatos, and if he knew that they called people that. But then I remembered that that was what they called Voldemort's followers, who comes up with these name, I mean really. Then I got angry because no matter how many times you save the world there's always that one person on your side that doesn't like you, Athena, Octavian (to an extent), and now Ron. I almost burst through the door right then when Harry stood up for me, he didn't even know me and he was sticking up for me, somewhat.

Thankfully my cousin, Neville, saw me before I accidentally killed Ron. I knew many ways to kill him and make it look like an accident *evil grin*. Man I have been hanging out too much with the Romans.

A.N.

Yes this took a while, but it's here now.

I do have a "social" life too (not really I'm just lazy).

I am now officially on summer vacation.

Tell me how you think I did, or any ideas that you have also if you read my Reading House of Hades, say no more to that version, I have been helped by an amazing person, Chronicles of Potter.

Thanks for sticking with me,

OnlyABookworm


End file.
